


Quality Boyfriend Time

by Hyuntha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, QTAH, Yuta's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: Johnny and Mark spend time together recording for the QTAH video.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Quality Boyfriend Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this, okay? lol I hope you enjoy it!

It was practically a spontaneous idea; Mark wrote the lyrics and rapped and Johnny produced the music, Mark thought about giving it a music video and Johnny suggested to record it. Basically, that’s how it started.

They spent all afternoon taking pictures. They didn’t know how many photos they took, but Johnny ended up with -in essence- a shrine for Mark in his room. And he wasn’t actually complaining, Mark was beautiful. That’s why he proposed taking his photos for the video in the first place.

Once they set it all up, it was time to record the video.

It took more than a few times, that’s sure. Between laughter and some minor accidents, as well as some fooling around and the interruption of curious members entering the room, at least two hours passed and they just made a pair of decent takes of the photos on the wall.

“Okay, dude. Let’s do it for real”, Johnny sighed and put on his business face. Mark took a deep breath and, with a look of determination, did the decisive take. They watched it to see how it turned out and concluded it was good to edit.

They’ve been in Johnny and HaeChan’s room for hours now. Johnny was working on the computer editing the video while Mark watched him sitting on the edge of the bed behind him. He made some comments and suggestions, but more than anything, he was only drinking the cup of coffee Johnny made for him in a short break they took.

“Okay, now we wait for it to finish converting and then upload it”, Johnny stretched his arms over his head and then sighed. His neck made a loud crack when he moved it side to side, and Mark made an “ouch” sound, which made the older laugh.

“Hey, thanks dude”, Mark said sincerely. Johnny smiled at him, rolled in the chair closer to the bed and placed his hand on the boy’s thigh.

“C’mon dude, we both did this. That’s why it turned out amazing”, his thumb rubbed his knee. Mark rolled his eyes at him.

“Anyways, I still think we should have included the photos I took of you”, he stretched his arm to put his cup on the table.

“Nah, it’s okay. You’re way cuter”, he winked. Mark’s face twisted in false disgust and he faked throwing up.

“Dude, don’t be a sap now”, he slapped Johnny’s arm. The elder smirked and slid closer to the black-haired boy.

“You like it, admit it”, his knee pushed Mark’s thighs open and he rested his hand on the bed next to the boy’s hip. Their faces were close in a matter of seconds and Mark gulped.

“What are you doing?”, he placed his hands on the elder’s chest to stop him.

“Well, let’s do something interesting while we wait”, he took Mark’s hands and put them around his neck. Although the boy showed resistance at first, he closed his eyes as soon as Johnny’s nose rubbed his own.

Johnny smiled at how cute his boyfriend was. He kissed his forehead, his right cheek and slowly slid his lips over Mark’s soft ones. The boy sighed and his fingers moved on their own to tug the elder’s chestnut locks. One of Johnny’s hands cupped his cheek while the other slid from the bed to Mark’s hip. The boy gasped at the light touch and Johnny smirked in the kiss, deciding to deepen it. His tongue lapped at Mark’s bottom lip, his hand slipping under his oversized hoodie to caress his back, making a whimper escape from the boy’s mouth. Mark pulled away from the kiss and looked at Johnny with a pair of dark eyes the elder knew too well.

Without any word, he stood up and pulled Mark up so he could sit on the bed. Mark was a little confused at being manhandled so abruptly but didn’t complain when Johnny placed him on his lap, putting his thighs at each side of his hips. A sudden rush of lust went through him at the display of strength and he didn’t waste any time in hugging Johnny around the neck and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Johnny smirked in the kiss but quickly melt into it, his hands caressing the expand of the boy’s back over the cloth.

Both were getting used to being together almost all the time. After all, Mark was away and busy because of SuperM for a long time, that’s why as soon as he went back to Korea, Johnny made sure to take him for himself. Every schedule and project he had planned, there he was inviting Mark to join him. And Mark never hesitated in saying yes, because Johnny thought of him and wanted him as part of his plans. And even with their busy lives, with their comeback, dance practice and recording, they somehow made time for themselves. Being between activities, in a corner of the practice room or in the darkness of one of their rooms after midnight.

“You’re so cute”, Johnny giggled against his mouth. It’s barely been a couple of minutes and Mark was already whimpering in his lap. He couldn’t blame him, though. The elder was feeling a bit lightheaded as well.

“Shut up”, the boy complained and slot their mouths together again, making Johnny’s smile disappear. The boy hugged the elder even tighter, his hands sneaking under the T-shirt neck and his fingers digging on the elder’s shoulders. Johnny hissed and he also slid his hands under Mark’s hoodie, gripping his hips and pressing his body to his own. Mark gasped and pulled away from the kiss to regain his breathing. Johnny took the opportunity and went to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sucking soft red marks on his skin. Mark’s whines were beautiful.

“Baby”, Johnny called and Mark looked at him. His eyes were glazed over with desire, his lips swollen and pink as well as his cheeks. He looked ruined, and Johnny wanted to ruin him even more. “I-”.

Both of them were startled at the sudden and loud sound of the computer notifying the video was done. They stared at each other for a while and then laughed. Mark let out a long sigh, left a last and quick kiss on Johnny’s lips and smiled at him.

“Well, let’s upload the video”, he suggested, caressing Johnny’s hair. The elder sighed and his hands slowly slid out of under Mark’s clothes, smoothing his hoodie down.

“Okay”, he pouted. Mark laughed at the elder’s expression and bent down to whisper in his ear.

“We can finish this later”.

Johnny looked at him with hopeful eyes and pulled him in another quick kiss before standing up, taking Mark with him. Mark let out a yelp at the sudden movement and Johnny put him down hugging him around the waist.

“Okay, let’s-”, a sneeze interrupted him and Mark laughed. “Damn, surely Yuta’s cursing me again”, he joked. Mark slapped him on the arm, although he was laughing too.

“Stop that”, he whined. Johnny -as well as the whole group, being honest- loved to bother him about Yuta’s crush on him. Even though at the beginning, just when the Japanese boy started to tease Mark, Johnny had a serious talk with him about his feelings towards his boyfriend. Mark didn’t know about it since he thought Yuta was joking all the time and that’s how the boy wanted to keep things. Johnny knew it was a bit more than a joke, but he trusted them. Mark loved him and Yuta was a good man, so he opted to join the group’s teasing to keep things playful and lighthearted.

“Mm, I think I should sell him some of these photos”, he joked again. Mark tried to push him, but Johnny hugged him even tighter. “Okay, I’ll stop”, he chuckled. “I’ll never sell them. They’re only for me”, he kissed Mark’s forehead. A huge smile appeared in his face at the sight of Mark’s blush.

He was too cute not to kiss him right there.

Needless to say, the video was uploaded a pretty long while later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know it wasn't great, but I hope you enjoyed it a little bit at least!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let's be friends on twitter: @hyuntha97


End file.
